Dead of Night
by Amaterasu Verdana
Summary: Monsters were free. But one wasn't quite feeling as happy as he should have been. He dreaded what was going to happen. He knew it would happen soon. He rushed into the forest to get some privacy for the event, but he didn't quite make it. And now as he adapts to the effects of what happened, he fears the worst: the moment when it happens again.
1. Worldbuilding

_Writer's Note: I got burnt out on Redemption, so I took a different approach to change things up a little. Enjoy this gaster blaster!sans story, and yes, this is going to be a full thing that I will finish. Title will make more sense later on._

A cold wind blew through Snowdin that night, stirring up puffs of snow that occasionally blew into those unable to dodge them. The news had just gotten out that monsterkind had been freed by a young human named Frisk. As countless monsters crowded the streets in effort to get to their destination first, Sans and Papyrus were inside their home, packing. Sans called to Papyrus, "Just finished, bro! I'm heading outside, come join me when you're done!"

Papyrus simply shouted, "Okay, Sans!" and continued packing.

Sans closed the front door and went off towards his old sentry station when buzzing filled his ears. He collapsed as his body spazzed, and screamed. The noise reached the townfolk's ears as many ran, but others rushed toward him, desperate to help their friend in any way they could. Greater Dog pinned him down, as Dogaressa tried to communicate with him. "(Sans, can you hear me? Please, can you tell us what's wrong?)"

"S'fine..I just.." he weakly stuttered, before seizing once again. He screamed, and Doggo wretched. Sans's fingers seemed to be getting sharper, and his slippers were thrown off by the force of his feet shifting. The toes splayed, and Sans's feet elongated. Three ridges formed across the back of his skull, extending upwards. His jawbone stretched outwards, and his lower jaw bifurcated. A row of needle-sharp teeth rose on his jawline. A tail split his shorts, and whacked Greater Dog in the arm two or three times. And he finally stopped. Greater Dog stood up and sighed in relief, as Sans's breathing became deep and even, cyan steam curling out of his mouth. It was at that moment Papyrus rushed towards them, desperate to see his brother.

"Oh my gosh.." Papyrus breathed, "Is Sans okay?"

"(We tried to talk to him, but he was unable to tell us what was wrong,)" Dogaressa explained, "(Papyrus, do you know anything about what happened to him?)"

"No, only that his head kind of looks like the blasters I've seen him use. That's the only part I recognize. Is he at least in good condition, or should we take him to a doctor?"

"(He seems to be fine, but I suspect he may be in pain when he wakes up, or he might have another event like this.)"

"Then it's settled. I will carry him." Papyrus bent down and gently picked up his brother, Sans's tail draping over his arm, swaying with Papyrus's momentum.

They stepped into the clinic, the doctor leading them into one of the many rooms. Papyrus set Sans down on the gurney, and the doctor asked him to have a seat so she could see what was wrong. After a few moments of setting up equipment, the doctor, Dr. Julie, said, "He seems to be fine physically, but his soul..it's filled with way too much magic. Can any of you please recall clearly what happened to him?"

Dogaressa told the doctor of what she knew. "I see," Dr. Julie said, "so then we'll just need to wait for him to wake up so we can know why."

A few hours later…

Sans opened his eye sockets, greeted by the interior of a private medical room in the Hotland Hospital. He struggled to move, but was surprised to see he couldn't. He realized what had happened to him. Papyrus said, "Sans! You are awake!"

Dr Julie said, "Sans, could you please tell us what happened to you so we can help you?"

Sans replied, "Papyrus, could you tell them about the labs for me? I'm a little.. **bone** -tired right now."

Papyrus said, "Sure brother! But do you want to do **that** part, or should I?"

"I'll do that part Paps. You just focus on the rest."

Papyrus began to speak.


	2. TV Frisbee Competition

"Our dad, W. D. Gaster, was the Royal Scientist. Sometimes Sans would go work with him, but I wasn't really interested. Sans, did this happen because of something you worked on with Dad?"

"...Yeah."

"(Sans, what exactly did you work on?)" Dogaressa asked.

"We- were trying to create a construct powerful enough to break the barrier..but we then changed our focus. We tried to create a form that could fire lasers like the Gaster Blasters, so that skeletons without the ability to use the Blasters could, uh, have a, you know, alternate method? Anyways, it worked, but I can't use it very much, because of three things. One, it takes a _lot_ of energy to transform. Two, it causes a buildup of magic in your soul, which is why I transformed earlier. Because of that buildup, I sometimes transform against my will. I got past that issue by going out into the forest and using a lot of it, but, ah, this time I wasn't quite able to make it. And three, transforming in public would **really** freak people out. I mean, a shape-shifting skeleton!? Why wouldn't they be scared by that?" Sans said, moving his arms in emphasis on the last sentence.

"Sans… Why didn't you tell me?" Papyrus said, a single orange tear running down his cheekbone.

"Oh..Paps, I'm so sorry. I shoulda. I just.. Don't like living in the past like that. It reminds me of what happened to Dad.."

"Sans, it's okay. That's a good reason to, brother." Papyrus walked over to the gurney, and the skeleton brothers hugged.

"(Dawwww, that's adorable..)" Dogaressa said.

3 Hours Later…

"SANS!"

"Yeah bro?"

The skelebros went back to their house, and resumed packing. Undyne had come over to help them move their furniture.

"Please don't let Undyne break the TV when she moves it!"

"Ok bro!" Undyne grabbed the TV, then said, "Hey, wanna see how far it goes, Sans?"

"Sure. You wanna, or should I?"

"Wait a minute. You can throw things?"

"Blue magic." Sans held up a hand, blue flame enveloping it.

"Cool! But I'll throw it." She picked up the TV, carried it outside, and flung it towards the road to the Ruins. Just before it hit the ground, Sans cast a BLUE effect on it and pulled it back, setting it on the blanket they had put on the snow for their electronics.

Meanwhile..

Alphys watched Snowdin Cam 5A, the camera showing Sans and Papyrus's house. A steaming box of ramen sat on the desk, chopsticks laying beside it. She studied Sans, surprised to see that his shape had changed ever so slightly. She saw a skeletal tail snaking around his leg, the tip of which was twitching, belying his emotions. She switched to Cam 2B, seeing a rather normal-looking clearing in the middle of the Snowdin Forest. However, she noticed something strange. A draconic skull appeared in the clearing. It seemed to watch the camera. Alphys switched back to 5A. Sans seemed to be concentrating. She went back to 2B. The skull was gone. 5A. Sans was gone, and Undyne was running after him. 4A. Sans disappeared off the left of the screen. Undyne came into view on the right. 3A. Sans was now running faster. Gone again.

2A. Sans was at a crossroads. He could either go straight or up. But he went down and cut right through the forest. _Towards 2B._ She switched to 2B. Sans was there. He stared at the camera. His eye lit up in blue, and his face, though distorted, looked deadly serious. It filled her with a sense of dread. Then Sans said, in a voice so devoid of humor it sounded like a different person entirely, **"Al. Don't tell** _ **anyone**_ **about what you're going to see in a few seconds."**


	3. Too Many References

Sans collapsed, and he started to transform. However, Undyne burst into the clearing, and, spotting Sans writhing in the middle, she went and pinned him down. He stopped after a few seconds, and slowly slid open his eye sockets. He saw Undyne, and gave a yelp of surprise. Undyne smacked him and yelled, "SANS! What are you doing!? You knew this would happen, didn't you!"

"Y-yeah... "

"THEN WHY DID YOU RUN OFF- Oh. OH. Sans. Explain. NOW."

"I-I.." he stuttered, before a blue light filled his left eye. The air was filled with the smell of ozone. He looked panicked. He tried to get up, but Undyne kept him down. Suddenly, his spine arched in an impossible position with a loud **snap**. Sans said, " **NO** t.. **S** af **E**.. **R** u **N**.." before he started convulsing. Undyne backed away, a look of horror on her face. Papyrus rushed in, only to also stand and gape in mute shock. Sans screamed. He writhed, screaming as his body convulsed in a series of horrifying snaps and pops. His screams became increasingly animalistic as his body warped. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped. He tried to pull himself up, and stood wobbling on four giant skeletal legs. Papyrus looked into the eyes of his huge, malevolent skull and said, "S-Sans..? Are you in there..?" When Sans didn't move, Papyrus put a hand up and took a tentative step forward. Sans lowered his skull to the ground, staring straight at Papyrus. He grunted, clearly trying to speak. He tried again, this time making a growling sound intermixed with the brothers' "secret language"." Papyrus, can you understand me now?"

"I can understand you, brother. But can you understand me, or do I..?"

"Nah, I can hear you fine Pap. But can you translate for me? I can't exactly tell Undyne what's going on."

"Sure, brother!"

"Wait wait wait wait. What's going on?" Undyne interjected.

"Sans wants me to translate for him, as he can't exactly tell you what going on at the moment."

"Oh, okay Papyrus. Go ahead."

"Okay Sans, what do you need me to say first?" Suddenly, Papyrus's phone started ringing. He picked up and said, "This is the Great Papyrus speaking. Who is this?"

"H-Hi. It's m-me, Alphys. I believe I may have a way to translate Sans's speaking straight into a computer? J-Just give me one second.."

"Oh, Alphys, that would be great!" he said, lowering the phone from his ear.

"What did Alphys say, bro?"

"She said that she would be here with a translator so that we could translate what you say exactly into a computer."

"I like that. Well, now we just have to wait."

"Indeed we do, brother. Indeed we do."


End file.
